


Goodbye, Weakness. So Long, Regrets.

by Si_Cha



Series: Diamond Eyes [2]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, mild PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>好狗血（困 想不出有什么要说的<br/>依旧是diamond eyes的脑洞（所以如此苦逼</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Weakness. So Long, Regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> 好狗血（困 想不出有什么要说的  
> 依旧是diamond eyes的脑洞（所以如此苦逼

圣诞看着冈纳揪起路人的衣领——路人比较强壮，但比起冈纳小了一个号，事实上很多人都比冈纳要小上一号——觉得自己头都要炸了，不就是被路人不小心撞到还没有说道歉，有必要这么火大吗？他叹了口气，稍微抬高了自己的音量，“冈纳。”  
冈纳举起来的拳头停在了半空中，他看了一眼圣诞，然后甩开身前的人，那人一边跑开一边说了一句“神经病”。冈纳右手捋过自己的头发，“我操。”  
他们站在一家咖啡馆前，旁边停着他们的机车。咖啡馆有着希腊海边建筑的风格，与周围建筑融合得不太好。但蓝色的屋顶与蓝色的天空十分和谐，而白色的屋身也映衬着空中的云朵，房屋前面已经长出新叶的落叶乔木和黑色的金属桌也增添了更多的色彩。特殊的建筑风格让这家咖啡馆十分突出，所以即使不是在周末，露天区域也坐满了人。而这些人在冈纳的行动之后全都迅速离开了。  
圣诞拍了拍冈纳的肩膀，“你吃药了没？”  
“没有，吃药会让我觉得不太对劲。”冈纳吸了下鼻子，偏过头不去看圣诞。  
圣诞将手重新搭回他的肩膀上，侧过头看着冈纳，“你知道不吃药会让一切更不对劲吧？更不用说你要这么继续下去可能就没办法待在队里了。”  
冈纳听到这句话后迅速抬起了头，“不要开除我。”语气非常激动。  
圣诞举起双手，“淡定一点，我只是说可能，更何况这可不是我做主。”  
冈纳没有说话。他在金属桌旁的椅子上坐下，椅子不太大，两边的扶手让人看起来会有一种他坐在这椅子上很不舒服的感觉，而他只是揉了揉额头，没有抱怨，然后以几乎低不可闻的声音说，“我会按时吃药的。”  
圣诞笑了笑，坐在了他的对面。“尼柯劳斯，来杯伯爵茶好吗？顺便给这位怒气冲冲的金毛来杯绝对伏特加。”一段路走下来之后圣诞觉得有些热，他脱下卡其色的白外套，挂在椅背上，然后将灰色T恤的袖子朝上推了一点。  
“不用了，来杯黑咖啡吧。”冈纳双手撑在桌子上，尽量往前挪了点。即使有巨大的伞遮在头顶上，也还是遮不住从背后投射来的阳光。  
尼柯劳斯在里面应了一声，过了一会儿便端着两杯饮品出来了。他将红茶放在圣诞面前，然后将曲奇饼从手肘上拿下来放在桌子中央，接着放下了咖啡。“你们下次可以不要这么戏剧化吗？我的客人都被你们吓跑了。”  
“首先，不是我的问题；其次，那些人总会把钱留给你的；最重要的是，你这里的红茶尝起来像屎一样，除了我们也没多少人这么给你面子了。”  
“所以说你喜欢屎？真是变态。”尼柯劳斯瘪着嘴摇了摇头。  
冈纳大笑起来，“这可是你自己挖的坑。”然后他喝了一口咖啡，朝尼柯劳斯的方向举起了杯子，“咖啡很好喝，是正常的味道。”  
“让我把话说完好吗你们俩，即使那么难喝也比这几十条街上的任何一家都要好喝。”圣诞说这句话时脸上是十分认真的表情。  
“这可是我听过的从你嘴里说出来的最好的话了。”没等圣诞回应，他便继续说道，“慢慢享受，先生们。”说完尼柯劳斯回到了店里面，接着招待其他客人。  
“那么你今天为什么要喝咖啡？”圣诞端起茶杯，抿了一小口，然后拿起一块曲奇饼放入嘴里。  
“不觉得现在是个喝酒的好时候。”说完冈纳便不再理会圣诞。

太阳逐渐下移，店里的人也逐渐多了起来。圣诞将钱压在杯盘底下，朝里面喊了一句，便和冈纳一起离开了。他跨上他新买的那辆杜卡迪RR，戴上头盔，发动引擎，引擎轰响的声音让他想不顾冈纳，独自去到一个渺无人烟的地方，将它发挥到极致。但他还是等待着冈纳骑上他的美式机车，然后奔驰在路上。  
没多久他们便到达了冈纳的家中，玄关处摆放了一尊大约二十厘米高的奥丁木雕像，圣诞上一次来的时候，他还没有看到它，所以很显然这是冈纳最近才买的。他一边脱鞋，一边指着雕像说道，“你认真的？”  
“我可是维京人。”  
“那你应该在战争中使用斧头。”圣诞跟随冈纳一起走进客厅，发现墙壁上还多了一把斧头，他摇了摇头，然后在沙发上坐了下来。  
冈纳走到显示屏前，从旁边挑了一张光盘放入光驱中，在圣诞身边坐下，将一个游戏手柄递给他。“现代武器用起来更方便。更何况你是不是一个维京人不取决于你用不用斧头。”  
圣诞不再继续这个话题，而是上半身前倾，将双肘撑在膝盖上，开始调游戏。  
房间里一时只剩下噼啪按键的声音——冈纳不担心脆弱的游戏手柄被按坏，再买一个就行了，重点是要玩得开心——偶尔爆发的咒骂声，以及更多的欢呼声。突然冈纳做了一个奇怪的举动，他将一位死去的敌人用麻绳绕住脖子吊了起来。  
“你在做什么？”圣诞右手拿着游戏手柄，左手撑在膝盖上，看着冈纳。  
“吊海盗。”  
“什么？”圣诞将手柄放在桌子上，皱起眉头，“这压根就不是海盗。”  
“反正这也不是重点。”冈纳咧开嘴笑了起来。  
电话突然响了起来，这让两人终止了这个奇怪的话题。冈纳放下手柄，叮嘱圣诞不要乱动，然后起身去接电话。说了两句之后，他朝圣诞举起电话，“找你的，是巴尼。”  
圣诞疑惑地指着自己，接着走到电话旁，接过冈纳手中的听筒，“什么事？”  
“接到一个新的任务了，你在冈纳家吃过晚饭后去图尔那，还有冈纳。”  
“难道新任务之前不应该先吃顿大餐吗？我为什么要在他家吃鲱鱼。”  
“鲱鱼有什么问题吗？秃子。”冈纳不满的声音从沙发上传来。  
圣诞用手挡住话筒，“鲱鱼问题可多着，我的头发才是没什么问题。”他将手拿开，“好，不用大餐，不过这顿饭我是吃定了，我现在过去找你。”  
“好好，反正我也阻止不了你，倒是记得买个手机。”  
“是是，说得好像手机有多大用一样。”圣诞不等巴尼回应，挂掉了电话。他直接走向玄关，朝冈纳喊了一句，“晚上去图尔那，有新的任务。”  
“为什么他打电话到我家却非得跟你说有任务还让你转告给我？”  
圣诞愣了一下，刚想开口说点什么，冈纳又转了回去，看着屏幕，“算了当我没问。”

圣诞直接去往巴尼家里，事实也像圣诞所猜测一样，巴尼在家。不仅如此，当门打开的时候，巴尼穿着围裙出现在了圣诞面前，房间里飘出一股海鲜的香味。  
“你在做什么？海鲜汤？”圣诞向厨房的方向走去。  
“噢，我在煮一些虾，就快好了。”他迅速抓住圣诞伸向锅盖的手，“你在外面坐会吧，看看电视或者随便干些什么，好了我会叫你。”  
圣诞耸耸肩，脚跟一转，走出了厨房。  
几分钟之后，巴尼端着两盘意大利饺出来了，上面有白色的酱汁。圣诞没有问巴尼这是什么，他相信巴尼的水准。接着他又上了两杯搭配鸡尾酒酱的去头虾肉和一大碗水果沙拉。  
“圣诞，你要知道你很有可能过来之后会没饭吃。”巴尼将一个饺子放入口中。  
“一边拿这些美食招待我一边说这种话可没什么说服力。”圣诞用叉子戳进一只虾子，蘸了点酱汁送入口中，然后举着叉子，“更何况如果在你家没什么吃的外面多得是吃饭的地方。”嘴里的食物让他说话有些含糊，但尚能听得清楚。  
巴尼摇了摇头，没说什么，专注于眼前的食物。  
吃完饭后巴尼在沙发上坐下，“你洗碗。”  
圣诞没有反驳，他将碗盘叠在一起拿进厨房。水流的声音以及墙壁的阻隔让他没有听清楚巴尼在说什么，他关掉水龙头，随意擦掉手上的水，打算走出去问一下，转身的时候却发现巴尼已经站在门口了。“你刚刚说了什么？”他重新打开了水龙头，继续手上的工作。  
“这次的任务很危险。”巴尼声音很轻，圣诞勉强听清他所说的。  
“那又怎样？我们的任务不总是很危险么？”圣诞拿起旁边的干毛巾，将盘子一个个擦干，放入拉篮中，然后擦干净沙拉碗，也放在了里面。  
巴尼沉默了很久，直到圣诞用另一条毛巾擦干净餐桌，将其洗净，擦干洗碗池旁的水渍后才开口，“你要告诉你女朋友吗？”  
圣诞伸出的即将挂毛巾的手在空中停了一下，他挂好毛巾后，一边检查是否有什么他没整理干净的地方一边答道，“没有什么女朋友可以告诉。”没有什么需要清理的了，他看向巴尼，发现对方的表情有些疑惑，“前天被女朋友给甩了。”语气轻描淡写。  
“噢。”巴尼听起来有一点点抱歉，但他的表情却不是那样。  
圣诞也不太在意，他继续说下去，“我并没有伤心，所以倒也没什么。”  
“真的吗？”巴尼开着玩笑，“如果你需要一个肩膀哭泣的话我随时都在。”  
圣诞瞥了他一眼，“好像那样对我的颈椎很好一样。”  
巴尼的笑声响起，气氛也不再那么古怪。

巴尼和圣诞没到图尔那多久便等来了冈纳，巴尼却没有告诉他们任务是什么，显然是在等别的什么人。大概一分钟以后，等的人来了，他们就像巴尼和冈纳一样，骑着美式机车。其中黑色皮肤的那位将头盔挂在手柄上后，拍了拍圣诞的杜卡迪，“这是哪位年轻女士的？”  
“谢谢你的夸奖。”圣诞靠在桌沿上，两腿交叉站在那里。  
“为了什么？”左耳畸形的秃顶男人一开口就让人觉得是在呛声。  
“美貌。”圣诞说这个词的时候特地换上了他自认为美丽的笑容。  
“打住。”巴尼走到双方中央，面朝圣诞指向刚到的两人，“这是我们的新队员。收费•道路，前职业摔跤手。黑尔•凯撒，武器专家。”  
“也就是说这次你还是没给我找观察手。”冈纳在一旁发声。  
“说得好像你真用得上一个观察手并且能跟他好好相处一样。”他不再理会冈纳，转向另一边，“这是李•圣诞，前SAS，擅长用刀子。那边那个金发大个子是狙击手，MIT化学工程硕士。剩下那位是图尔，曾经是队里的，早就退出了，这家纹身店就是他开的。”  
道路看向圣诞，“你的名字是根据那位美国雇佣兵取的还是什么情况？”  
“我可是个英国人。”语气中透着一股对美国的轻视。  
冈纳再次开口，“你的耳朵是怎么回事？”  
“别……”凯撒话还没说完，冈纳的问题已经脱口而出，更重要的是，下一秒道路便开始回答了。“你们先听着，我出去吹吹风。”  
道路扯着凯撒的袖子，“尊重一下我，听我把话说完。”  
凯撒摆出投降的姿态，坐在了自己的摩托上。  
“我在大学时也是摔跤运动员，这项运动容易使耳朵受伤，血块凝结在耳中没有马上处理的话就会引起软骨收缩，形成菜花耳。”说完他捏了下自己的耳朵。  
“闲话说完了，我们来聊聊任务。我们的目标是伊斯特班•卡斯特罗，墨西哥大毒枭，贩卖武器，买卖人口，总之什么事都干。不论出于什么原因，总之委托方不想自己动手，所以找上了我们。我跟圣诞会先过去探探情况，然后再回来制定计划。”  
“所以说委托人没有告诉我们具体的状况？”凯撒露出疑惑的表情。  
“当然给了，为什么我要接那么不靠谱的任务？我和圣诞只是想去确认一下。”  
“确认什么？那边有同性恋酒吧吗？”凯撒不打算放过他们。  
圣诞将视线从巴尼的身上移开，“我们不是……算了，别在意这些。”  
“那么你们想要直接过去？”巴尼则是忽略了凯撒的调侃。  
凯撒看着巴尼，什么都没说，他的表情告诉了巴尼一切。  
“那好，计划是这样的……”

他们乘坐巴尼的飞机来到了目的地，路上几个人很快打成了一片，所以他们下了飞机之后没有马上开始任务，而是找了个酒吧痛快地喝了一顿。  
他们第二天晚上带上各种设备潜入敌方基地，委托方给的命令是将这边直接一锅端掉，不用在乎伤亡，所以设备里炸药占有很多的分量。委托方没有告诉关于毒品的情况，他们也不会多问，只要任务完成能拿到钱就可以了。  
布置好炸药之后他们离开了主建筑，然而目标却已经从建筑物中逃了出来。尽管如此，他们还是毫不犹豫地将主建筑炸掉了。随着一声巨响，楼层倒塌，灰尘弥漫在空气中。巴尼用红外目镜看到了卡斯特罗，很明显，他处于爆炸范围之外。  
卡斯特罗指挥手下们解决掉这些麻烦，而自己则前往停在一旁的直升机。巴尼通过对讲机让正处在高处的冈纳崩掉目标的脑袋。冈纳再一次要求巴尼给自己找一个观察手，但仍然迅速而完满地完成了任务。  
让巴尼感到奇怪的是，那些人仍在攻击他们，他们只好迎战。巴尼让冈纳从高处下来支援他们，而他们则兵分两路，圣诞带上凯撒，道路和巴尼一起。空气中弥漫着硝烟，爆炸声、枪声四处响起。  
圣诞和凯撒背对着解决各自面前的人。圣诞用M4A1进行了一番扫射，身后的凯撒则拿着他的AA12将面前的人身体的一部分轰成了肉酱。突然间一名短卷发脸上很干净的男性一只手架在身前女性脖子上，另一只手拿着勃朗宁HP抵在那名女性的脑袋侧面，慢慢后退，偶尔还回过头看上一眼。可是圣诞却毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机，数发子弹击中了男人的脑部。怀中女性趁此机会飞快而恐惧地跑开了。圣诞拿着枪，走上前去，对着那具尸体继续射击。耳边似乎有人叫着他的名字，他没去在意，而声音刚一消失，圣诞便感觉一颗子弹穿过了自己的右胸。然后是一个像是巴尼的人影扑在自己身上，接着一声巨响，他晕了过去。

当他再一次醒来的时候，他躺在医院的床上，周围一片白色——这也是他讨厌医院的原因之一——除了自己身旁坐着的那个男人，他的皮肤，他的军绿色衣服。他尝试着在床上坐起来，可这样一动他便感觉到伤口处十分疼痛，这让他忍不住咬住牙吸了一口气。  
巴尼被这样的动静惊醒了，他将头从用来支撑的手上抬起来。看到圣诞正在调整姿势，他伸手按住圣诞的肩膀，“别动。”然后按下了床头边上的呼叫器。  
圣诞笑着说道，“如果我再不动一下，不死也僵在床上了。”巴尼没有答话，他撇撇嘴，接着问道，“我昏迷了多久？”  
“三天。”  
医生和护士赶到了，他们向圣诞询问了一些状况，做了一些检查，交代了一些注意事项。圣诞整个过程中都是一副不耐烦的样子，但还是十分配合地完成了任务。冈纳、凯撒和道路随后也进入了病房，与靠在床上的圣诞交谈了几句，就被巴尼赶了出去。  
“你三天就这样一直坐在这？”  
“你太抬举你自己了，我和外面那几个会轮班。”巴尼突然话锋一转，“你那时候为什么要那样做？不要摆出这幅表情，你知道我在说什么。”  
圣诞的表情不再那么轻松，他沉默了一会儿，然后缓缓开口，“还记得我跟你说过我在老家的亲人都死掉了这件事吧。”巴尼点头。“事情是这样的，我们最后有一次行动，拯救人质什么的，绑匪全都死去了，人质都被救了出来，事情当然是这样发展的。但是不知道什么原因我们的身份被泄露了，我们至今都不知道为什么。总之有人跑到我们家里来，杀光了那次行动里所有人的家属。  
“那天天气很好，我还记得我去我妹妹家之前喝了一瓶喜力，玻璃瓶装的。当我到了她家的时候，发现窗户被砸碎了，于是我摸出别在后腰上的格洛克，小心翼翼地走进去，发现她被别人挟持了。他用枪抵住他的大脑侧面，表情里没有恐惧，但是也并不平静，而是带着一种疯狂。我不敢开枪，”说道这里的时候，圣诞停顿了一会，捂住了双眼，“可是他却疯狂地笑了一下之后便朝她头上开了一枪。下一秒我便扣动了扳机，将弹夹里的子弹全部射光了，我只恨没有更多的子弹。”  
一言不发的巴尼抓住圣诞的手臂将他轻轻拉到怀里，按住他的后脑让他靠在自己的肩膀上，另一只手抱住他的腰，继续保持着沉默。  
圣诞一只手抓住巴尼的肩膀，另一只手抓着他军绿色夹克的背面，第一次不加控制地哭了出来。  
不知道过了多久，圣诞突然说道，“再这样下去我会疼死在这里的。”声音有些闷。  
巴尼笑着放开他，“要不是别人打偏了以及我及时把你扑倒在地你已经死了。”空气再一次凝重了起来。巴尼将沾染过许多鲜血、皮肤褶皱的右手放在圣诞头顶上，“雇佣兵哪能这么不怕死地乱来，不活着那些辛辛苦苦赚来的钱岂不是白赚的，就算你不想用那些钱我还要用，你的命还得留着救我的命。”圣诞笑了，巴尼能够感觉到手掌下在震动。他换上严肃地表情，继续说着，“以后不要再做这种事了。”  
“好，不过你可以先把你的手拿开吗？”圣诞故意表现地十分嫌弃。  
巴尼笑着揉了揉圣诞的脑袋，然后收回手。  
圣诞朝着巴尼微笑，第一次觉得这么轻松。


End file.
